I want to see it all at the end (with my conviction)
by Winwiffleee
Summary: Klaus met her when they turned 14, another extraordinary person. He never told his father, but she had the best of powers. She made life, so beautifully, it could be art. She was heavenly and yet she was dead. or the one where Klaus sees a girl, whose powers rival his own, and the kindness inside of him grows a little stronger.


He met her when they turned fourteen. He was peering out of the academy window, she was peering in. He gave her a smile, she sent a shy wave back.

( he couldn't have known it  
was the first true kindness  
she had been shown in years. )

She was wearing one of those weird looking popcorn shirts he'd seen others wear while out to Griddy's and a cute choker like the one Allison had showed him. He gave a wave back before he was called for group training. He liked her hair. The red stood out to him the rest of the day. He figured out why very quickly.

She showed up during one of their missions, and he kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. There was a faded hand print on the side of her neck and her red hair was darker in one spot. She was so shy, and yet she was so curious about them that he couldn't help but talk to her.

Soft whispers while his siblings all continued the mission. Warm smiles while the reporters yelled their questions for the mighty Umbrella Academy. Sneaked glances on the ride home where their father finally had enough of his 'disgusting show of weakness'.

He was thrown back in the mausoleum, but this time he had less negative company. The girl was there with her, frowning at the door in a way that he couldn't explain. They sat there, him in fear, for hours before she shifted closer, faltering only at his flinch. She didn't talk, only passed a hand over a crack in the concrete flooring. Slowly, but surely, green peeked out from the split. Flora was growing through the floor, controlled by a dead girl who was- suddenly looking less transparent and more blue. Blue like his hands, blue like her his fingertips, blue like the frost on the walls.

( and it was such a sight that the boy who  
was oh so scared of ghosts was know  
considering keeping one sacred in his heart. )

Klaus hadn't paid attention to much else besides the girl, because he was so grateful to the ghost he didn't know the name of. The girl who was too scared to speak, or perhaps the girl who couldn't speak. So he lived on and he never dared to mention her to any of his siblings, for his siblings would let it slip, no doubt, to their father.

So he aged. He turned fifteen and not even the drugs could keep her away. She stood over him like an angel. He had been convinced that was what she was, until he remembered that she was a ghost haunting him like all the others.

"Why do you stay? You don't want anything, you don't scream. Why are you still here? Who are you?" He asked one day, bunched up with Ben after a day of training. His brother gave him a curious glance, but otherwise stayed silent and continued his reading.

"Girl." It was the first thing she said. It wasn't a name or a reason. It was a title. He understood what it was like to not have a name, and suddenly a rage inside him grew and he sat up with such determination that both Ben and the girl stared at him in wonder.

"Would you like one? A name?" She paused. She was thinking. She nodded with a smile and Klaus stood as a man with a mission, "Then we'll find mom and give you one."

Zivanka Eve. A first name and a middle. No last name because he wouldn't dare ask for the name of the family that did this to her and he would never be as cruel as to give her his. He called her Evie and she smiled, Klaus wanted her to smile like that everyday.

( She did. Smile more often that is.  
When Klaus was high he was free to  
talk to her, ramble as he wanted. No one  
believed he could possibly be seeing  
ghosts, and he wasn't going to waste it. )

And then the Academy fell. Ben died, the numbers became divided, everyone moved out. Luther stayed, ever the faithful lapdog he was. Diego was accepted into the police academy, got kicked out of the police academy, became batman instead. Allison rumored her way to the top, got married and pregnant, eventually would loose rights to her child. Klaus stayed Klaus; Five remained missing. He introduced Ben to Zivanka, who could now hold a decent but short conversation with others and wouldn't stop yapping in Klaus's ear. Vanya became bitter, Published a book, goodie.

She still grew things for him, odd little plants here and there, dandelions and weeds mostly, but Klaus always plucked them and kept them in his hair, pockets, shoes. Anywhere that he could. He would sometimes spend his drug money on a odd succulent or two, the ones easier to care for. He always ended up giving them to Pogo when he couldn't care for them anymore. Always asked about the others. Apparently Pogo had left them in Klaus' room, and mom cared for them tenderly.

"Is it just plants?" Ben asked one day, and Zivanka gave him the biggest grin.

"Plants, animals, people, it's just-" She broke off with a sigh. Glancing over she placed a hand over Klaus, unblinkingly. "I am life. Like he is death. One can't exist without helping the other."

And how ironic it was. That this little girl who could bring things to life, whose very essence was life, was stuck as a ghost, dead to the world while he couldn't seem to stay dead. Every overdose, every break, every jump.

"Are you keeping me alive?" Klaus asked without even meaning too. She shook her head, but it was too much for him to take in, because if she hadn't been the one to save him oh so many times then who? Why was he still alive when the sweet little girl in front of him had to rot in a tool shed. Klaus blinked away the tears and stood up. He knew where she was for years now, and yet it had just occurred to him that he could do something about it. He knew, he could help. So he spent a week scrounging up money and bought a one way ticket to Durham, North Carolina.

He had to practically yell at one cop about his dead niece before any of the fellows at the station believed him, but it would be worth it. He told them about Zivanka, how she didn't have a real name, how she showed up one day and took a year to whisper one word, how she was murdered and stuffed in the tool shed of 23 park row in Brightleaf, to be forgotten by her drunk of a mother and her pig of a stepfather. The two had left her in a trunk, buried her two feet below the surface, and parked the lawn mower above her.

They found her body in three hours, arrested the parents two minutes later, and went out for celebratory waffles when Ben brought up the question of the hour, "Klaus, how are you getting home?" He hadn't thought of that. He should've known he was forgetting something. With a sigh he dug in his pockets for spare change and found the nearest payphone. He called Luther first. Well, actually he called the academy first, but Luther picked up and told him not bother calling back so he did in fact call Luther first.

He called Allison next, or tried to, her PA didn't let the call through. Apparently she couldn't have any 'bad publicity'. He thought about trying Diego, but the man lived in a boiler room and Klaus didn't want to take anything away from him if he needed it.

( Ben told him that there was an arrangement,  
he didn't pay for the rent, he wouldn't mind.  
Klaus didn't call anyway. )

Then there was the issue of even trusting Vanya to help. After the book she published highlighting all her bitter thoughts, Klaus doubted calling would do any good. Well shit, he was stuck then. So he turned and went back to the station. Zivanka spoke excitedly about being able to see it all, even years too late and body too cold. He asked for a favor, a place to stay a few nights while he scrounged up the cash to get home. That's how he, at age twenty-four, ended up working at this cute little cafe called Eden's Garden. Zivanka used to sneak out to go there on most days, her own version of Griddy's

He lived in a small apartment above the shop with Ben, Zivanka. and this stray they found, rent was cheap and he had privacy. He even had a little side business, tarot readings and seances. Right up his alley considering he was a literal human Ouija board. It was nice most days. He didn't need anything hardcore, Ben and Zivanka kept away all the big bad ghosties. On the day he named the cat Hex, he realized that he was nearly thirty days sober.

( Around day fourty seven of sobriety, he  
called Two. He paced and chewed his lip  
and nearly stayed silent when his closest  
living brother picked up the phone. )

A year soon passed, Diego drove down to celebrate with him and Ben, and with a bit of focus Zivanka was introduced to his favorite alive brother. Then two years, and eventually three. When he turned twenty-seven, he called Allison again, and this time he doesn't even get the PA. He doesn't let the hurt settle, instead he calls the academy. Pogo answers and Klaus feels like crying because, god its been so long since he heard from Pogo. He asks about mom, and Zivanka's plants of course, before Luther is on the phone demanding an answer from him.

"Just calling to say happy b-day bro, no worries, I wont bother you again." He's a little vindictive and can't help bit smile smugly when he tells Diego about it five minutes later. They chat for a while, plan Diego visiting for Christmas, and then His brother has to go crack skulls and mop floors.

Zivanka holds his 'hello' hand when he calls Vanya. He goes to voicemail, but he expected it. Instead of just hanging up, he begins to talk. He tells her how he read her book, hated what she wrote because she didn't understand what it was like to see them. He clarified that he didn't hate her, that he missed her, and wished her a happy birthday. He was on the verge of tears when he finally hung up. He was holding all the anger and betrayal of her words back and now they were finally out. The three of them blew the candles of their birthday cupcake out together and then Klaus went to bed.

( He woke up with a voicemail of his own,  
Vanya's voice trembling as she expressed how  
sorry she was, how she missed him too. )

Slowly, but surely, Klaus was putting back the pieces of his family together. He needed to, or what did he have but an empty apartment, a cat, and two persistent ghosts to show for it. He pulled together his savings and moved back to New York on his twenty-ninth birthday. Bunked with Diego for a month, and then Vanya for a week before his new apartment was furnished and the new space he leased was ready. Living a block away from Diego's boiler room, now dubbed The Kraken's Enclave by Zivanka, Klaus opened Spirit Solutions and let his powers do the work.

( He nearly called the place Turtle cave for an odd  
reason. It made Zivanka laugh though, so he  
made sure that's what he called the place in private. )

Christmas came and passed, he grabbed old stuff from his room, and Ben's. Zivanka told him that their mom was weird and then came the awkward 'my mom's a robot' conversation. She was with him for nearly fifteen years now and she hadn't caught on to the fact that mom charged instead of slept.

Klaus had an apartment, a steady job, a cat that he and Ben were co-parenting along with Zivanka. Never mind the fact that Zivanka was technically as old as he was, just mentally instead of physically. January and February passed with business picking up steadily, and then towards the end of March he gets a call.


End file.
